


so out of reach

by kazumaasougi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumaasougi/pseuds/kazumaasougi
Summary: A story in which Olivia falls in love with someone who could never return her feelings.





	so out of reach

A sigh escaped glossed lips, gentle tears beginning to creep at the corners of her purple eyes. Her heart; her poor, fragile heart, was crying alongside her, albeit a silent, agonizing cry filled with nothing but guilt and disappointment. So strong were those feelings, she felt as she could not breathe. As if intimate hands of a dearly beloved were grasped tightly around her neck, punishing her for her sins. Punishing her for the same mistakes she keeps making, out of idiocy, out of insanity, out of hope.

The thought of him made her laugh. Not a humorous laugh, as she felt anything but humor at that precise moment. It was a spiteful laughter, her voice brimming with her hatred, her anger, her _jealousy_.

Oh god, did it hurt.

Olivia let out a cry, the emotions swirling within her escaping through her sobs. She was always so self conscious of her surroundings and the people who might be observing her, but in this particular moment she did not care, she _refused_ to care. _Let me have this moment for myself_ , she thought. Damn anyone who saw her in this pathetic position, crying over a man who didn’t like her back. _How pitiful. How pitiful you are, Olivia. This is why he doesn’t like you_. _That’s why he loves her instead._

_You were never good enough, and you will never be._

 

\- -

 

\- -

Seconds, minutes, hours went by til she finally calmed herself down. Finding solace under the shade of a lonely blossoming tree, she hid herself from the world once again, clutching her trembling body as if it was made of porcelain—so delicate, so weak, so easy to break—just like her heart. Oh, her dear little heart that she gave to the person who made her feel special, unique, worthy…someone who made her feel love for the first time in her life. Only to have it break in a matter of seconds with just a couple of words. Words that she would never be able to forget for as long as her miserable existence kept living on.

“Enough, Olivia! Enough thinking about him…about them…”

Despite her resistance, her perverse mind ignored all sense and kept replaying the dreadful moment of their announcement. The love of her life, hand in hand with a beautiful woman, their smiles wide enough for the entire world. All it took was one glance to recognize how deeply in love they were with each other. As everyone around them congratulated them on their marriage announcement, Chrom—the man she found herself madly in love with—locked eyes with her, his grin unwavering as he hoped to get some approval from her. Olivia couldn’t find it in herself to return his smile, his beautiful, comforting and lovely smile—a smile she had grown so fond of, but one that was not meant for her. She simply bowed and ran as fast as she could without disrupting the display of love between the two of them.

_Of course he would never like me. No one wants to spend the rest of their lives with a fuck up like me._

_Of course, you’d want to spend it with her. Look at her. She’s so beautiful, poised, and she’s a noblewoman. I’m just a dirty, worthless rat from the streets. I’m nobody compared to her._

_She heals people, she has saved countless of lives, she’s his sister’s best friend! Of course, of course. They are meant to be. Who am I close to? No one._

_Her contributions to this army are far greater than mine. All I can do is dance, dance, dance, and I’m not even good at it. I’m just a waste of space. I’m just something others look at. That’s all I am._

...

...

She was too exhausted to cry—all she could feel was a mixture of numbness and a piercing pain stabbing through her heart.

_You brought this upon yourself, Olivia._

_You shouldn’t have gotten so close to him, knowing full well he could never love someone as yourself.You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?_

_We were so close…_

_So close, yet so out of reach._


End file.
